Never Fall For Your Best Friend
by GoINandLetHave
Summary: Picks up in season 4B right after the road trip to get Lily and Robin Hood.


Emma Swan absentmindedly tapped her black Prada boots against the skinny legs of the glass table she was sitting at in The Banshee. After a while, she began pounding her knuckles against the table top during the pauses between her shoe taps, while shooting nervous glances at the bar. Her long blond hair lay in front of her shoulders, while her blue-green eyes focused intensely ahead. " 'Grindin' "? Lily questioned with a smirk and her eyebrows raised high above her hazel eyes. "What?" Emma had jumped at the sound of Lily's voice and turned her head to focus on the person sitting across the table from her instead of at Regina and Robin conversing at the bar. "The song 'Grindin' by the Clipse-that's what you're beating with your hands and feet isn't it?" As soon as Emma processed these words, she stopped. She hadn't realized her random sounds were actually recognizable. She looked up at Lily guiltily and murmured a quiet "sorry" before awkwardly folding her hands on top of the table, then- deciding better of it- she placed her hands in the pockets of her jeans.

"You and Regina must be really close." Lily suggested in a faux nonchalant tone. "We're friends," Emma deadpanned. Then she met Lily's eyes and said in an assuring tone "just friends". She didn't really know why she was considering Lily's feelings. Whatever they had had ended years ago, plus she was with Hook now. But if she was honest, she knew Lily wouldn't be threatened by Hook. Neither of them had ever cared if the other had a boyfriend before- when they were young, they continued to be together behind their boyfriends' backs. They knew their relationship was deeper than their relationships with any guy. But the threat of another woman-well, that was a real threat. Even though 14 years had passed, Emma found herself assuring her ex girlfriend that she and Regina were just friends. Some habits died hard. And even though Lily did her best to pretend she didn't still care about her, Emma noticed how her shoulders noticeably fell and her breathing relaxed at Emma's words.

Emma immediately turned her head back towards Regina and Robin and made a small noise of disgust. "I cannot believe that jerk got Zelena pregnant! Son of bitch…Regina's worked too hard to have her happiness destroyed! If I didn't think she'd kill me, I'd punch Mr. Forest in the face right now!" At some point, Emma must have released her hands from her pockets because she pounded the table with her fists as she uttered those last words, while fire danced behind her eyes. "That's a lot of passion for 'just a friend'," Lily observed. "Yea, well, I guess she's my best friend. And I really care about my friends. I never leave them hanging or lie to them. I do what I can to protect them." Emma smiled to herself when she noticed the scowl and look of hurt flash across Lily's face, but then she immediately felt guilty. What was happening to her? She had to fight the darkness better than this. But she didn't apologize. She'd meant every word she'd said. Lily had lied and betrayed her one too many times. As far as she was concerned, her and Lily were a thing of the past. She'd promised Regina to be a better friend to her than she'd been to Lily, than Lily had been to her. She wanted that kind of relationship with Regina. She wasn't the least bit interested in a second chance with Lily. She was moving forward. Without her.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Emma could hear a voice telling her that she shouldn't agitate Lily right now, you know the one who she'd just tried to kill only an hour ago and most likely would strike back at some point, the same person who had threatened to kill her parents. But Emma knew Lily. She wanted a ride into town, and she couldn't get there without her, otherwise she would have visited on her own years ago. She would play good until she got to town. Emma just hoped that Lily wouldn't convince Maleficent to wreak havoc on the town once they reunited and instead would work on building a positive relationship with her mom. She knew it was a long shot, but she had to try. It was her parents' fault that Lily was in this situation in the first place. But just as the concerns about Lily came-they went. Try as she may to stop it, Emma's thoughts always wondered back to Regina. She wasn't exactly sure why she was so protective of Henry's other mom or so concerned with her wellbeing, but she just knew it was her job to make sure Regina was ok. Maybe she'd always felt she'd owed Regina a debt after she'd raised Henry for the first 10 years of his life or maybe it was the Savior thing. Emma thought about how she wasn't this invested in anyone else's happiness, but that thought was dangerous, so she quickly stopped. Instead she looked more intently at Regina and tried to read her lips.

She tried to make out the words Regina was saying, but she got easily distracted by the perfect heart shape of her lips and of course Regina was wearing the most enticing shade of red lipstick, which made her lips look as succulent and tantalizing as a juicy red apple. Emma temporarily wondered if she tasted like cinnamon. And it didn't help that Regina kept sticking her tongue out to wet her lips. With each lick, the spot between Emma's thighs tingled and tightened. She absolutely hated moments like this. Moments where she was reminded of how attracted she was to Regina. These moments usually came after one of Regina's smoldering looks or whenever she would bend over in front of Emma in one of those tight skirts she loved to wear. It seemed like Emma had a habit of crushing on her best friends. She was actually glad that Lily had come back into her life at this point, so that she could serve as a reminder to never go down that path again. Emma suddenly shook her head from side to side and looked away from the bar as if this would shake the thoughts of Regina out of her head and clear up her sleep-like trance. Of course it didn't work, and Emma found herself wondering how she had let her crush on Regina get this bad.

Emma had always found the mayor attractive since the first night they met, but Regina's horrible attitude had always prevented Emma from going there in the first couple of years of their friendship, but for the past few months it had become nearly impossible for Emma not to think of Regina in a romantic way. They just really got each other. They understood that life sucked and that not everything could be fixed with just hope and faith as Emma's mom, dad and even Henry would say. Emma and Regina both believed in doing whatever it takes to get the job done (within limits of course). They were both protectors at their core. Emma guessed that's why they took turns saving each other so much. She had Regina's back, and she knew Regina had hers. Emma had never felt so safe with anyone else.

She guessed she really started to see Regina in a different light in Neverland. When Regina broke free of the tree of regret, Emma had never been so turned on in her life. Regina's speech might have scared some people, but it was honest. That's what Emma loved about Regina- her honesty. She always wore her heart on her sleeve. Or maybe it was just that Emma could always tell when Regina was lying. She could always see right through Regina or maybe no one else ever took the time to really look at the former Evil Queen. But Emma saw the hurt and pain and fear so clearly. And she also saw the love. Regina truly loved Henry more than anything else. And that's what mattered most to Emma. Neverland had been stressful with Neal and Hook "competing" for her love like she was some ornamental prize, and Snow had been obsessed with David's condition. Regina was the only one on that island that really got it. That got her. Like how much she needed to find Henry before he really became a lost boy (and thus brought her worst fear to life-that her child would feel all the pain and loneliness that she felt growing up) and how Henry had to come before anything else- even romance. That was the day that she truly started to trust and respect Regina. And slowly she began to see Regina for who she really was, behind all of the snarky comments and defensive magic and power plays-someone who was incredibly lonely. All she had was Henry, so that's why Regina held on so tight. Emma recognized that pain because Emma was lonely too. Despite everything- despite Hook and her parents, she felt lonely. Sometimes she thought that maybe she always would. 28 years of being an orphan would do that to you. But, surprisingly, Emma never felt alone with Regina. It always felt like they were on the same wavelength, that they spoke the same language.

After they returned from Neverland, Emma and Regina had begun hanging out more-Regina teaching her magic, sharing stories about Henry or her day. It was really nice and easy. It was the first time Emma felt she had a true friend since Mary Margaret, which kind of didn't count because that was her mom. Emma would never apologize for saving a life, but she hated herself for bringing Marian back, for what it did to Regina. She was so nervous then that she'd lose her. That she wouldn't have what had become her best friend, confidante, partner in crime and co-parent in a blink of eye all because of an unintentional mistake. Emma became obsessed with trying to regain Regina's trust and friendship, because those months when Regina was mad at her were so excruciating. She had to face the reality that her parents were more concerned with baby Neal than her, that she had missed her chance with them. She had to face the fact that Hook was hopelessly in love with her, and she didn't quite feel the same. She cared about him a lot, but she was still holding back. Something still didn't feel right. So she kept chasing Regina, because with Regina it always felt right, even if Regina was yelling and snarking at her. It just felt real. Like home. No annoying chipperness of David and Snow, and no endless sexual innuendos and pressures of marriage from Hook, just a vibe of complete comfort, peace and true understanding and no unreasonably high burdens and expectations. Sometimes she truly felt like her and Regina could read each other's minds.

Since they'd made up, Emma promised Regina to help out with Operation Mongoose. She would get Robin back for Regina. Emma had found herself doing little things like picking up lunch for Regina at Granny's-Kale salad and root beer- while Regina incessantly searched for the Author. It rolled right off of her back when Regina would act like she wasn't grateful or didn't want her company. Because Emma could sense the truth. She could tell that Regina cared about her and enjoyed her company, that she was Regina's only friend. And finally they were here. Regina had found Robin, but everything was all wrong. Emma had watched in Robin's apartment as Regina had her heart broken all over again.

Eventually, Regina and Robin both stood up from their stools at the bar and headed towards Emma and Lily's table. As Regina approached, Emma noticed that her cheeks were stained with tears, her eyes were red and her body language was unusually stiff, yet Robin looked relieved and smug. "We're going to work it out. Robin's coming back with us to Storybrooke." Regina didn't say this to anyone in particular, she couldn't quite meet Emma's eyes, but Emma noticed how her smile faltered and all that fight Emma had seen Regina display in Robin's apartment, all that fire, had somehow been extinguished. She looked defeated. "Are you sure about that Regina?" Emma asked rather boldly. "Of course she's sure," Robin replied with certainty. "With all due respect, I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Regina," Emma countered as she glared back at Robin. She then turned to look Regina in her eyes and dropped her voice to a gentle whisper so that it was suddenly like there was no one else in the room but her and Regina. "Regina, you don't have to do this" she offered softly. This time, Regina met her eyes, but Emma couldn't read her for once. Regina wasn't letting her in. She seemed like she was far away. "With all due respect, the lady has made her decision. I'm her soul mate-her happy ending. We'll work it out. True love always wins out. So your work here is done, Savior." As Robin said this, he placed his left arm around Regina's waist and offered his right hand for Emma to shake, clearly under the impression that he was doing the noble and honorable thing by thanking Emma after all the crap he'd put Regina through. Emma just stared blankly at his hand and did not take it. "Hey, Robin Hood" (Emma paused here to let the stupidness of his name really sink in) "my work will only be done when Regina says so. She's my friend, and I don't leave my friends hanging. I've got her back."

Lily's eyes flashed from Emma to Robin as she watched the exchange with a look of annoyance on her dark features. She looked like she'd rather be anywhere else in the world right now or maybe she just wanted to be in one particular place. By this point, Emma and Robin were standing face to face and sneering at each other. "Robin, Emma, please stop. You're making a scene," Regina offered looking around the tavern nervously as everyone started to pay attention to Emma and Robin. "Emma, I appreciate your concern, but Robin Hood is right. He's my happy ending-we have to make this work." Regina grabbed Robin's hand at this point and offered up another smile that was more convincing this time, but still not genuine. Emma could tell. Emma should have left it alone and approached Regina about the situation one-on-one at a later time. That would have been the smart thing to do. But Emma Swan was not smart. Emma Swan was, in fact, an idiot. So instead Emma continued to press the issue.

"Regina, are you serious? Do you hear yourself? He got your sister pregnant! Your worst enemy! The person who killed Henry's father!" At this point, nearly the whole tavern was watching the exchange like a fight in a reality show or a really bad soap opera. "Emma, I don't know what your problem is, but if Regina can get over this then you should respect her decision. It's not like I knew I was sleeping with Zelena, I was a victim." "Puh-lease. Let me let you in on a little secret buddy- I can tell when anyone is lying. You faked your shock back there. You knew you were sleeping with Zelena. Instead of coming back to Regina once you figured out the truth, you decided to keep having sex with her sister! You're despicable! You don't think of anyone but yourself. You'll screw anyone who's standing right in front of you, won't you?" Emma fired back, her face turning red and her chest heaving up and down. "Fine. So you've figured me out. So what if I did know it was Zelena? That's behind us now. Regina will stay with me no matter what I do, because we're meant to be. I was her soul mate before she became the Evil Queen, and with me by her side, she can turn back into who she was before. No one else out there is going to love who she has become. She's stuck with me." At these words Regina's warm brown eyes opened wide in shock, and she placed her right hand over her stomach as if she was in pain. Before Regina could even react, Emma punched Robin dead in the face and nearly knocked him out. Regina screamed "Emma, NO!" before Robin staggered back to his feet and charged headfirst into Emma's abdomen, knocking her backwards into the glass table, which shattered to the ground. Both of them crashed into the table and landed on top of the broken pieces strewn across the bar floor. At this point, security came to the scene as the rest of the bar hoppers screamed "Fight! Fight!" while Regina tried desperately to pull Robin off of Emma, and Lily helped pull Emma away from Robin.

Not surprisingly, all 4 of them were banned from ever returning to The Banshee again. Once outside, Emma and Robin both seemed slightly ashamed and apprehensive to start up another fight, since they were both badly hurt. Emma was unsteady on her feet as she and Lily picked pieces of glass off of her clothing; Robin was steady, but he winced in pain with each step he took. Regina didn't seem to want to look at either of them. "I'll drive," she declared before snatching the keys from Emma. "Emma-in the passenger seat. Lily and Robin in the back. No arguments and no talking." Everyone followed orders immediately. At times like these, Emma remembered that Regina was in fact a Queen.


End file.
